


Pass the Popcorn

by Iamfandomtrash162



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Movie Night, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamfandomtrash162/pseuds/Iamfandomtrash162
Summary: Matt plans a little movie date for him and Lotor and extremely nervous.(rip me being bad at summaries lol)
Relationships: Matt Holt/Lotor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Pass the Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for a zine I was a part of looking at the rare ships within the Voltron Fandom. sadly the zine fell but I wanted to share the work I did. This was a real experience for me as I had never written these two characters as the main focus before but I had a lot of fun and I am very grateful for the chance to explore this idea and ship. 
> 
> Thank you @rae.aaah on Instagram for allowing me to be apart of this zine in the first place!

The popcorn felt hot in Matt’s hands as he carried the large bowl down the hall, the sweet-salty scent filling his lungs. He’s been waiting months to actually sit the purple prince down and binge watch his all-time favourite series of movies ever created: Star Wars. 

It was honestly a disgrace that someone who was from space has never seen, nay, experienced the cinematic masterpiece that is Star Wars, and Matt is making it his mission to rectify this issue immediately. 

It totally wasn’t because he wanted some alone time with Lotor… not at all.

Matt entered the room, cushions covering the floor as a sheet hung above out in the front. 

Pidge and Hunk helped him set up the tiny cinema in one of the empty board rooms at the Garrison, pushing back the tables to create the place where they could relax. It was Hunk’s idea to project the movie on the white linen sheet, Matt’s original plan being to just set up his laptop on a stand and pray for the best. 

Thanks to Hunk, his movie night was going to be better than he ever imagined. 

It took a moment before he noticed the alien prince standing ever so gracefully by the side of the room, his eyes looking up to meet his as Matt placed the popcorn down.

“Thought you would never come back,” Lotor quipped, a small smirk on his lips as he kicked off the wall, meeting Matt in the centre of the cushion cloud.

“I may have burnt the first lot … and the second… but Hunk made us these so I think we’re set for the night,” Matt gestured to the steaming hot bowl of popcorn he had placed down, the sound of a small chuckle slipping from Lotor’s lips, making Matt’s heart swirl.

“Thank the ancients for the yellow paladin,” Lotor smiled.

Matt bit his lip, smiling back. 

“Okay! Let’s get this show on the road!” Matt clapped his hands together, moving towards the projector at the back of the room, allowing himself the time to cool down the heat rising to his cheeks.

Stupid Loreal Prince with his stupid cute smile. Never did he think he would have a crush on Lotor, the man that almost blew up his friends and sister, but here he was. Things had changed. 

Through the power of the White Lion, Lotor managed to earn his way back to reality. He explained it as a set of challenges, each task more testing than the last, ensuring that he was ready to enter back into the universe and prove himself. 

One day he just rocked upon Earth, bruised and battered, but very much alive. 

It took awhile for people to warm up to the old prince. Some more than others. 

Matt didn’t really know where he stood with him. 

The only time he had seen him was once upon the Castle of Lions, everything else was through the words of his friends, stories turning his moral facade into a celestial one the more Matt listened. 

But now… things were different. 

It started with technological help. There were minor spaceship coding errors that Lotor needed assistance on. Then it was jokes and games, Matt throwing around some of his best pop-culture references only for Lotor to raise his brow, curling his lip from the confusion, clearly not understanding the phrase. And man did that make Matt swoon. 

The shift happened so fast. The once kindled emotions of curiosity quickly turned into full-blown, heart-wrenching, breath-taking feelings that made Matt dizzy. 

Matt took a deep breath, tapping away on his laptop until finally, he clicked on the first movie and quickly made his way down next to Lotor.

“Is this the first one?” Lotor asked.

“Well, technically if we are talking release dates, yes. But based on the storyline? No.”

“What do you mean?”

“You see, they did the first trilogy. True masterpieces. Then they decided to make a prequel trilogy that just sucked eggs and there is no way I am going to expose you to the filth that is the prequels before seeing the true beauty that is Star Wars,” Matt ranted, watching as Lotor’s face switched a few times from confused to amused. 

“But wouldn't it make sense if we watched them in chronological order?” Lotor asked innocently, in a way that screamed intelligence.

Matt gasped.

“Nope! We want the entire experience of this timeless series from the beginning to the end, just like it was released into this world.”

Lotor sighed, shaking his head as he sank down in the pillows surrounding them, resting his head on his palms as the opening credits began to play.

As the movies went along, the popcorn quickly disappearing and their drinks empting, Matt settled into his place, slipping down so that his head was dangerously close to Lotor’s. It was in moments like these where his hyper awareness of the most stupidly intricate details really backfired. No, it wasn’t the soft silver strand that hung down in front of Lotor’s face that made his heart swell, nor the way he bit his lip, Matt gulping down his desire to do something crazy. No, it was none of that. It was the sheer look of concentration in Lotor’s eyes that made Matt melt.

Lotor liked Star Wars. He was actually interested in it. 

It wasn’t the typical ‘I’m following the plot’ vibe. It was a genuine desire to know more, Lotor leaning that extra bit closer at the projection in front of them, eyes twinkling in the light as he captured every moment. From the slash of the lightsaber to the dialogue exchanged between Han and Luke, he was in for it. And man, did that make Matt fall for him more. 

He sighed, his eyelids becoming heavier with every passing minute. His body ached to close them and rest, succumb to the sweet scent that swirled around them but he couldn’t. He had to stay up, he had to…

A yawn escaped his lips, his eyes closing for just one moment and that was enough for Matt to give in. He’ll just close his eyes for a little bit. They had just started the third movie of the first trilogy anyways, a hum rumbling in his chest as he looked up at the figure beside him, the curious look upon Lotor’s face causing his mouth to curl, a soft warm feeling buzzing inside him. Just for a few minutes and then he’ll continue watching… just a few… minutes…

***

Lotor looked down beside him, the credits rolling down the screen as he noticed Matt had managed to fall asleep by his side. He looked so calm and at ease, his glasses falling down his nose, the light from the projection making his cheeks shine. It was cute. The peaceful aura that surrounded the scruffy-haired guy, the faint sound of his breathing filling his ears. 

It wasn’t until Matt began to shuffle when the surreal illusion became a terrifying reality, his body moving to rest up against his chest, his hair tickling his side. Lotor froze, his eyes fixed onto the man beside him. He couldn’t breathe, the slight scent of salt mingling in the air, the overall atmosphere making his heart skip a beat. 

Matt was right there. 

He was right there. 

Lotor couldn’t think, unable to fabricate any means of a plan with the warm feeling radiating off his chest. He moved his hand around so it just cuffed the edge of his shirt, the overwhelming feeling of awkwardness erupting inside him.

It’s been a while since Lotor had felt this way. The feeling of fondness and attraction towards someone. The last person he shared those feelings for was Allura and… that was a tough subject.

Allura wasn’t the problem. The princess was as kind and compassionate as she always was since the breakup. She insisted that they remain friends after, wearing that smile that used to make his heart melt as she managed to switch the subject, the two discussing their plans for the war and life beyond. But even for the most mutual of breakups, it was still hard for Lotor to detach those feelings of affection for her. She was his first love. The first person that showed him what it was like to be loved, to be wanted and needed. It healed a part of his soul he never thought would. Stuff pent up before and after what happened when he was… gone.

It was weird to think about:he white lion, the challenges he faced. There are moments he’s scared he’ll be sent back, his chance to make a better go of things revoked from one small mistake. Allura was his rock. His shoulder to lean on. Yet… things don’t always work out.

Lotor couldn’t blame her though. With a history like theirs, it was bound to end like that.

So they stayed friends, best of friends. She managed to get together with Romelle, the very bubbly bright girl that at first accused him for all the wrong he had down. Rightfully so. But the more time spent in the same circle opened both their eyes to the type of people they truly were. Romelle was kind and compassionate, her energy more radiant and vibrant than anything he has seen before. It took a long while before she fully accepted his presence, a couple of good words from Allura until she finally forgave him for his sins.

Allua exposed him to new friendships, a new family. They chatted about the war, about the new things they discovered on Earth, and things even as foolish as crushes.

And, yes, he has in fact developed feelings of attraction towards the technician boy currently asleep next to him. 

Lotor never expected these feelings to come around as quick as they did. It was something about his quirky charm that allured him to know more, making those weird references to things he has never heard of that made him smile, the cute way his eyes would twinkle as he rambled on about them, the passion burning through him. He was incredibly intelligent. More than people give him credit for. His ability to detect a fault within the airship’s system was a sight to see, his fingers typing at lightning speed, eliminating the problem like it was never there in the first place.

And the more time he spent with him and the paladins, the more he realised these feelings have developed. 

Matt shuffled again, climbing up his chest so that his head slotted into the crook of his neck, Lotor holding his breath as his soft brown hair tickled his exposed skin. Okay, now it was getting too much for him to handle. He couldn’t… Matt was so close… he could barely think. 

Lotor took in a deep breath, gulping down his emotions for one moment to allow himself to think clearer. It was getting late, the clock at the bottom of the screen indicating it was 5 doboshes past 2 in the morning. For Earth, this was considered late, he believed. That, and the heavy feeling of his eyes, was telling him it was time to head to their sleeping quarters. 

But Matt was asleep on top of him. Very much asleep. On his chest.

Lotor groaned at his predicament. Of course, this would happen to him. Maybe he could rest his eyes here, sleep until morning. It wasn’t uncomfortable thanks to Matt’s brilliant pillow set-up. 

But… he couldn’t sleep. Not with Matt on his arm, his scent intoxicating, filling his lungs. There was no way his brain would be able to sleep even with how tired his body felt. 

The only reasonable solution to the problem was to carry Matt to his quarters.

Well, reasonable to him at the time.

Lotor took another deep breath and moved slowly so that he could tuck his hands underneath Matt without waking him. He held onto the side of his chest, just under his armpit, and underneath his knees, ensuring his grip was right before preparing to lift. 

He paused, moving one of Matt’s hands so it slung around his neck before he began to lift him up, careful enough so that his head would fall onto his chest and not dangle. Once he felt he was ready, Lotor stood up onto his feet, his eyes falling down to check if Matt was okay before walking out into the corridor.

The lights were dim across the hallway, bright enough so he could see but not too bright that it hurt his eyes. Matt’s room wasn’t too far from his, only a couple of rooms down. Since the renovation of the place they called the Garrison, the paladins have been living on campus to make sure that if an attack would occur they were easy to contact. Some of them, like Lance and Hunk, establish a place close by for their families, allowing them to be within visiting distance. For Lotor and the rest of space folk as Matt would put it, they didn’t have anywhere else to stay.

A soft groan escaped Matt’s lips, his head snuggling into his chest as they grew closer to his room. He could feel his hot breath on his chest, his glasses slipping down further with every step. Lotor had to pause, his weight heavy in his hands. 

How could someone look so peaceful?

If only he had the courage to tell him these thoughts. These feelings of admiration. But he was afraid, hesitant. It was foolish the way he has been acting. Allura would tease him maniacally when she found out about this entire situation. She knew just how much he felt towards the man he was carrying. 

Just like if Fate had willed it, Matt began to move, a yawn slipping from his lips as he rubbed his face against Lotor’s chest. He’s speechless. His words lost in his mind as he stared at Matt awakening from his slumber, his hand rubbing his eyes as he stared up at him.

“Are you... bridal carrying me?” Matt asked, his voice groggy and low.

Lotor’s eyes widened. “I- ugh…” 

Lotor quickly let Matt down onto his feet, Matt, stumbling a little before gaining his balance.

“I didn’t want to wake you so I thought I would carry you to your room.”

Lotor straightened his posture, his hands fiddling in front of him as he watched Matt readjust his glasses.

“Oh, thanks, Lotor. You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to,” Lotor sighed, the words slipping out before he had the chance to stop them.

Matt’s eyes quirked up to meet his, those caramel spheres twinkling in the light. He bit his lip, his hand shaking the back of his hair as the silence grew. 

Oh, quiznak.

He’s really done it.

“May I walk you the rest of the way to your room?” Lotor asked, trying his best to break up the silence surrounding them.

Matt nodded, his eyes scattering around as they began their journey to his room.

To Lotor’s dismay, the silence did follow. It swirled around them like one of those creatures the green paladin was talking about. A snake? Constricting him so he could barely move, barely breathe. Lotor was so well disciplined when it came to his words. Every single letter that slipped through his lips was calculated and precise. Yet, ever since he’s been around Matt, he’s changed. He's become more negligent, disorganised in his phrasing, almost like he was free.

But this was freedom he didn’t ask for.

Soon they reached Matt’s door, a funny cartoonish drawing etched into the wood. Matt sighed as he leaned over and turned the knob, swinging the door open. 

“So,” Matt sighed, turning himself around 

“So.”

“Um… thanks for walking me here,” Matt smiled, his gaze fixed to the ground.

“It was my pleasure,” Lotor stated, silently scolding himself again for his loose lips.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep during our movie night. I didn’t realise how tired I was,” Matt faced him, a look of guilt smeared across his face.

Why was he sorry? It was a splendid night. The movie was very entertaining though some facts about space and travel were skew. Why was Matt worried?

“I didn’t mind,” Lotor simply smiled, containing his urge to spill every inch of his soul out in front of him. 

“But we barely even got through the series! There are six more movies to watch!” Matt exclaimed, rubbing his hands over his face in irritation.

“I guess we must have another movie night to finish the movies off. But I do suggest starting at an earlier time. Starting such a long series at 7 pm probably wasn't the best plan,” Lotor chuckled, Matt’s cheeks glowing red as he shuffled his feet along the ground.

“Yeah, I would like that,” Matt smiled, biting his lip as he stared up at him again.

Lotor was mesmerised. Those eyes. Those caramel eyes. It was like he was in a trance, watching, staring, soaking in the sweet scent of him in his lungs. Matt rocked back and forth on his heels, Lotor, holding his breath.

Silence echoed around him but it wasn’t awkward nor tense. This silence was different. It was the type that made Lotor’s skin tingle, his stomach drop at the anticipation for something, anything to happen. A little voice in the back of his head whispered wishful pleas, while the rest of his mind was clouded in negativity. 

A moment longer, a breath, a gulp. He watched as Matt paused, looking up at him before taking a step closer. Lotor’s eyes widened at the sight. His skin felt like it was on fire, the close proximity causing his brain to short-circuit.

Another pause, Lotor taking his time to regain his thoughts.

“Thank you for this evening,” Lotor managed to say, his voice soft and gentle. 

“Thank you for coming.”

Lotor tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear, Matt’s gaze falling from his eyes to his lips before returning his gaze again, a puzzling look on his face. He could feel Matt’s hot breath on his face, butterflies erupting as the space between them felt non-existent. If he stayed longer he might… just might...

“Um… I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” Lotor sighed, taking a step back, breaking the overwhelming sensation that was emerging inside of him.

Matt still had that look on his face, as though he was contemplating something, yet he didn’t move, only blinking as he shared a small smile.

“I guess I will.”

“Goodnight Matthew,” Lotor smiled, turning slightly towards his room.

“Night Lotor,” Matt replied, waving him off. 

He guessed his emotions were getting the better of him. A funny feeling settling in his stomach as he walked away. It was as though something was meant to happen but that could just be the ridiculously hopeful part of his brain talking. He was seeing things. Signs that were not there, messages that didn't exist. 

He was just-

“Wait!” 

Lotor turned around, Matt running up to him.

“What’s wr-”

He was stopped by the lips pressed against his, a hand cupping his face. Matt was kissing him. He was actually kissing him. The feeling was electrifying, energy flowing furiously through him as Lotor sighed, kissing him back.

But as quickly as it came it was gone, Matt stepping back, a blush coating his cheeks as he bit his lip.

“Um… yeah… well, GOODNIGHT!” Matt yelped, scampering back to his room. 

Lotor held his hand to his lips, a bright glow spreading across his cheeks as he smiled to himself.

There was hope.


End file.
